Uisce Beatha
by VLOrfne
Summary: Radamanthys & Pandora


**Uisce Beatha(1)**

Radamanthys se dirigía con pereza a servirse un whisky, últimamente en el Inframundo se sentía mucha actividad, los ánimos de Hades eran volubles y quienes pagaban los platos rotos fueron los Tres Jueves del Infierno, sobretodo el Wyvern. Ahora el rubio sólo quería un trago "para la migraña".

Sorprendido quedó cuando en el salón se encontraba la persona que menos esperaba ver pero, muy en el fondo, con la que siempre deseaba coincidir. Esa mujer con el rostro de fría inocencia contemplaba el cuadro de su familia y un extraño brillo de nostalgia apareció en sus ojos, ¿o fue efecto de la tenue luz de las velas?

El inglés no se movió, no quería que supiese que él estaba ahí aunque probablemente ya lo sentía, ¿cómo ignorar la penetrante mirada de aquel hombre? Quería disfrutar de la belleza de esa mujer que siempre había respetado, que secretamente le fascinaba, a la que creía el ser más hermoso de todo el Hades.

También sentía su tristeza a pesar de que ella 'no reflejaba nada', era precisamente una de las tantas cosas que le encantaban, así mantenía ardiendo el deseo de conocerla cada día más.

Sin embargo esta noche algo parecía diferente en ella, había un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas y en sus manos un vaso de vidrio, la mesita junto a ella estaba la botella de _su_ whisky.

"Señorita Pandora" -murmuró detestando romper la imagen frente a sus ojos-, "no deseo molestarle pero el señor Hades ha estado preguntando por usted toda la tarde".

"Mi señor Hades ya me ha localizado, Juez Radamanthys, me extraña que no se lo hayan comunicado" -Pandora ni siquiera volteó a verlo, dio otro sorbo a su vaso.

Wyvern se mordió la lengua, fue un pretexto estúpido para hablarle lo admitía, pero esa necesidad de escuchar su voz susurrante le quemaba las entrañas.

"Lamento importunarla…"

"Creí que te molestaría que tomara de tu whisky" -le interrumpió mirando su vaso casi vacío y después los ojos ámbar del hombre,- "tienes buen gusto".

Radamanthys no supo que decir, podría contestar un reclamo, discutir incluso, resistir su sarcasmo… pero no pudo responder a un cumplido.

Observó el retrato donde estaba Pandora de niña, le costaba trabajo imaginar a esa mujer sonriendo con tanta euforia, sus sonrisas eran tranquilas y calculadas. Para Pandora el hombre que se hallaba detrás era un enigma, uno que le gustaba.

"¿Quién le dijo sobre mi whisky?"

"Por favor Radamanthys" -le sonrió casi imperceptible, ella sabía que vería esa sonrisa-, "es un secreto a voces tu gusto por el alcohol. Además, cierta persona me comentó sobre sus juegos de cartas clandestinos".

"Ah… "-atinó a exclamar. Ya se encargaría que cierta persona disfrutara de las instalaciones del Inframundo por lengua suelta.

"Sírvete, disfruta una copa conmigo por favor, a veces es bueno tener más compañía aparte de la soledad".

Radamanthys comprendió el doble significado de sus palabras, hablaba no sólo por ella sino también por él, ¿qué mejor acompañarse los seres más solitarios? Tomó asiento en un sillón cerca de ella, sirviendo de su bebida a la mujer de obscuro cabello y a sí mismo.

"¿Brindamos?" –_'¿Brindamos? Radamanthys, ¿qué te pasa?'_ se recriminó al instante de pronunciar sus propias palabras.

"Claro" –levantó su vaso con gran elegancia-. Por Hades.

"Por Hades" –repitió con tristeza.

"Y…" -los ojos de ambos se encontraron-"… por nuestro amor a la soledad".

"Y el amor a la bella música".

Sin dejar de mirarse tomaron del licor, sostenían la mirada, por un momento hubo tensión entre ellos como si quisieran perderse en el otro, como si necesitasen de sus miradas. Y si las necesitaban.

La regente del Inframundo sabía de la secreta fascinación de Radamanthys por la música, en realidad cuando solía dar conciertos frente a los Jueces, él era el único que en verdad prestaba atención aunque pensara que no tiene oído para apreciar la melodía, quizá era la fachada de seriedad que se autoimponía.

El silencio entre ambos era confortable, Pandora bebía lentamente y a sus adentro sonreía por el nerviosismo del inglés que ya se servía por segunda vez, de no sentirse ya un poco mareada estaba segura que bebería con la misma avidez que él. Lo único que ahora le ocupaba la mente era grabar el momento, su presencia, la compañía… un recuerdo que atesoraría pues ya se acercaba el tiempo de romper el encanto.

"Creo que debo retirarme" –su susurro fue más leve que de costumbre.

"No" –Radamanthys tomó su mano-. "No, por favor, tu compañía es más agradable que de la soledad. Quédate un rato más…"

"Esta bien, pero que no se te haga costumbre, Juez."

"Esa es una orden que trataré de acatar, mi soberana."

"Y yo también, querido Radamanthys, aunque para ser sincera no creo que podamos hacerlo."

Pandora se levantó sin dejarle responder, temía de lo que acababa de decir y pretendía huir de él por el resto de la noche.

"¿Por qué huyes? ¿Por qué hablas y después escapas de tus palabras?" –ella paró sus pasos en seco, molesta.

"No te permito que me hables de esa forma, sigo siendo tu superior arrogante espectro…"

Le abrazó aprisionándola contra la pared, su sangre ardía al verla enojada, la veía más hermosa, si es que eso era posible. Sus alientos olían a whisky, se mezclaban, él perdido en sus ojos púrpuras y ella en su mirada severa.

"Siempre serás mi superior por tener mi corazón, no por tu rango Pandora."

Podía recordar, en lo profundo de su alma, cómo su devoción por ella siempre le mantuvo a su lado hasta el final en las anteriores guerras santas; cómo sus almas estaban unidas aunque su deber se imponía ante los sentimientos que en cada reencarnación crecía. No sabían si era una maldición, o si era un fervor tan poderoso que continuaba con ellos incluso cuando su existencia carnal terminaba, pero era tan palpable que se fundía en su esencia, cómo otras cosas, en su propósito.

Pandora, que siempre había tenido en claro el designio de su ser, servir y proteger como una hermana mayor a Hades, sabía que había amado a Radamanthys en distintas vidas, que habían sacrificado su vida el uno por el otro, o muerto entre sus brazos… ya no sentía temor de entregarse a él completamente en este tiempo, sabía que volverían amarse nuevamente en otros cuerpos, en otras eras, con su misma esencia.

"Tú" –lo rodeó con sus brazos olvidando "el enojo" previo-, "tú eres mi único _señor_."

Sus labios se unieron en un tímido beso, se sentían frágiles y mareados, enamorados y correspondidos.

* * *

_1.- Uisce Beatha: Viene del gaélico que significa "Agua de vida", de ahí proviene la palabra 'Whisky'._


End file.
